<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Need Satisfaction by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202169">You Need Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC NSFW [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dry Orgasm, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Barry Allen, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Barry Allen, Werewolf Leonard Snart, Werewolf Mick Rory, beastality, monster fucker Barry Allen, mulitple orgasms, non conventional double penetration, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on curious cat asked: Could you do another werewolf one with Mick, Len and Barry, maybe in ABO with Barry as an Omega?</p><p>Chapter 2- Kinktober 2020 Day 28- Pregnant Sex [Curious Cat Request]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC NSFW [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640741/chapters/46456750</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If I had any idea that turning you into one of us would make you even hornier I would have bit you that first day in class.” Len chuckled as he ran his fingers over Barry’s spine, content to watch as the newly turned werewolf bounce up and down on his cock. </p><p> Barry simply moaned as he ground himself down onto his Alpha’s cock, he was fully enjoying all the sensations that attacked his amplified senses. The best part of joining Len’s pack as a werewolf was that he presented as an Omega, that he could produce Slick and his body adjusted to be able to take wolf-sized cock’s and knots with no problem and Barry was in paradise.</p><p>Barry’s thighs trembled as he lifted himself, whining when the action caused his Alpha’s cock to slip out of him before Barry sank back down onto Len’s length with a pleased moan. Barry’s body was a mess of sweat, cum and slick as he had rode his Alpha to his completion twice by now and yet he still craved more. </p><p> “Do you think you can come again before Mick joins us?” Len asked curiously as he palmed the Omega’s half-hard cock, flicking his Alpha red eyes over to the giant wolf that was curled up across from then and watching them intently with glowing eyes. </p><p> “I, I don’t know!” Barry gasped out as the Alpha squeezed his cock, urging a bead of pre-cum out of the wet slit. </p><p> “I think you just need a bit of a push,” Len mused as he forcefully snapped his hips up, driving his cock deep into the Omega’s slick passage. Barry cried out in pleasure at the action and his cock spurted little bursts of cum as the Omega came for the third time that night. </p><p> Barry gasped as his fingers scrambled for purchase on the arms of the chair he and Len were seated on. Len kept a stabilizing hand on the small of the Omega’s back and debated for a moment. </p><p>Barry whined when his Alpha lifted him off of his stiff cock and carried him over to the bed across the room. Mick lumbered to his feet, following them and Len knew his second in command knew what he was planning on doing and by the large erection that was bobbing between his legs Len knew Mick was on board with it. </p><p>Len laid Barry down on the bed on his back, slotting himself between the Omega’s spread legs. Barry mewled and arched up towards his Alpha when Len swiftly re-sheathed his cock back into the Omega’s open, slick dripping hole.</p><p> “You’ve been such a good little bitch for us since even before I turned you. Always so eager for our knots, for our cum.” Len crooned as he pushed Barry’s legs apart as wide as they would go as he began to fuck into the Omega below him earnest. </p><p>Barry was whining and moaning with the overstimulation of it all, but that didn’t stop him from lifting his hips to meet his Alpha’s thrusts. Len’s cock felt so amazing inside of him and Barry could feel how he was drooling for it. </p><p>“You’ve come three times now haven’t you little Omega? Yet you aren’t satisfied, do you know why that is?” Len mused as he upped his pace, feeling his knot starting to swell. </p><p> “N-No, ahhh! Alpha!” Barry keened when spots danced over his vision when Len’s cock hammered against his prostate maddeningly. </p><p> “It’s because your greedy Omega hole hasn’t been stuffed full of a knot yet. You will never feel satisfied until you’ve had one filling you. Lucky for you, I feel like knotting your sloppy hole tonight.” Len grinned sharply as his eyes glowed Alpha red as he shoved his growing knot into the Omega below him, tying them together and Barry wailed at the sensation of being knotted in his oversensitive state. </p><p>Barry went limp on the bed, his mouth hanging open and line of drool running down his chin as his stomach began to bulge with the size of Len’s knot and the large amounts of cum that was being pumped into him. </p><p>Len hummed at the sight of the Omega sprawled out under him, body happily accepting his knot and seed. Mick nudged his cold nose against Len’s hip before flopping down on the bed and shoving his furry face between Barry’s spread legs.</p><p> “Hmmm, ahh!” Barry moaned out in surprise as a rough, wet tongue began to lap at where his hole was stretched out around Len’s knot. Mick dragged his tongue over the Omega’s slickened rim and wiggled the tip against Len’s knot making the Alpha grunt and grab the fur on Mick’s head in a silent warning. Mick’s tongue kept working until Barry was wet with fresh slick and the tip of his tongue slipped inside of the Omega alongside the Alpha’s knot.</p><p> Barry wailed as he arched up off the bed, his cock jerking but nothing came from it as the Omega sobbed through his dry orgasm as the extra stretch from Mick’s wolf tongue alongside of Len’s knot was too much for the Omega’s body. Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out from the extreme pleasure, feeling full in every sense of the word feeling content and safe with the two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kinktober 2020 Day 28-Pregnant Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curious Cat Anon: Can you do a sequel to "You need Satisfaction" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202169<br/>Thank thank thank, it was awesome!<br/>Even if it takes months or years, I'm willing to wait.<br/>Request is Omega Barry, werewolf, mpreg Barry, preg sex, knotting, maybe with all three of them in wolf form?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, Len and I thought you were horny when you were turned but that has nothing on how horny you are now that Alpha knocked you up,” Mick commented as he gripped Barry’s hair. The brunet looked up at him from where he had his lips stretched around his thick cock, Barry just hummed and wiggled his ass from his position on his hands and knees inside of his nest. Mick swore as Barry swallowed around him and heard a growl. </p><p> “Yeah, yeah, I won’t hurt ‘em,” Mick huffed as he glared at the white wolf that was settled behind Barry. Len flashed his Alpha red eyes before he lowered his muzzle down and lapped at Barry’s puffy, slick hole. Barry lunged forward at the touch on his sensitive hole and deep-throated Mick’s cock. </p><p>Mick swore and restrained himself from bucking his hips up and fucking the Omega’s throat. Barry grabbed at Mick’s thighs and happily gagged around the Beta’s cock, his cock was dripping steadily onto the fabric at the bottom of his nest. </p><p> “You want my cum don’t you Omega? You want a big load warm in your fat stomach don’t you?” Mick grunted as he held Barry’s head in place as he gave in to his urges and thrust slow and deep into the Omega’s throat. Barry nodded around Mick’s cock as he spread his knees wider so Len in his wolf form could slip his tongue deeper into his slick hole. </p><p> “Don’t spill a drop now Omega, you know better than to waste our cum.” Mick warned as he shoved his cock into Barry’s mouth as his balls drew up. Barry moaned happily as hot cum gushed down his throat and into his stomach. </p><p>Barry popped off of Mick’s cock wetly, coughing slightly as he swallowed the leftover cum in his mouth before he gazed happily up at the large man. Mick rumbled his pleasure when Barry opened his mouth to show the Beta that he had swallowed everything down. </p><p> Barry whined and suddenly pushed back against Len’s rough tongue, his cock spurting out little dribbles of cum as he came untouched. Barry’s arms and legs started to shake from the effort of holding his pregnant form up. Mick spotted this and snapped his teeth at Len who backed off just as Mick grabbed Barry and settled him on his side. </p><p> Barry crooned happily as Mick kissed him and caressed his swollen stomach. Barry blinked when his Alpha smoothed his hand over his hip when the kiss with Mick broke the Omega beamed up at his Alpha who had changed back into his human form. </p><p> “Does my pretty, pregnant Omega need a knot? After all, you only got a taste of cum, but we all know you love being pumped full of cum.” Len purred as he settled behind Barry in a spooning position, teasing the head of his cock against the Omega’s puffy hole. </p><p> “Alpha, Len, please, you’re right. Knot me, breed me, put another pup into me.” Barry pleaded as Len and Mick stroked his fat stomach and swollen nipples lovingly. </p><p> “Of course my pretty, slutty Omega.” Len crooned as he snapped his hips forward, sheathing his cock into Barry’s slick channel with ease. Barry keened loudly as he grabbed onto Mick as his Alpha pounded into him from behind, clearly intent on knotting him quickly. Barry was fine with this, he had been craving a knot since Mick’s slipped out of him a few hours earlier while Len was out teaching. </p><p> “Alpha, Alpha!” Barry chanted as he clenched around Len’s cock needly. Len growled in his ear as he tightened his hold on Barry’s bulging stomach before the growl turned into a possessive snarl as his knot swelled inside of Barry’s hole. </p><p> Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head as he came again, his balls milked dry by the two wolves he was constantly shared between. Barry felt so full of both his Alpha’s knot and his Alpha’s knot. He was Len’s in every way and with the taste of Mick’s cum still on his tongue, everything was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>